1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of devices for releasably retaining articles in pockets and the like and more particularly to those devices which are adapted for attachment to wallets to prevent removal of the wallet from the confines of a pocket by a thief or "pick-pocket" and which prevents the accidental or inadvertent falling of the wallet from the pocket when the pocket opening is inverted as might occur during undressing of the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices attachable to pocket-books, wallets, and other pocket size articles of value for pocket retention of such articles have been known for many years and have comprised the use of arms which are resiliently outwardly swung or slid, with the ends of the arms engaging opposite sides of the pocket confines to inhibit removal of the valuable from the pocket. The arms in these devices are manually retractable and retainable in a retracted position to permit ready withdrawal of the valuable from the pocket by the wearer. However, since manual compression of the arms on any portion of the arms will result in their retained, retracted position, a clever and dexterous thief could, in one motion, compress the arms to the retracted position and withdraw the valuable from the pocket undetected by the wearer. Also, the width of the confines of a pocket vary from garment to garment and extended arms of fixed given width, of the pocket, reduced the effectiveness against withdrawal.